


They Never Believed We’d Really Fall in Love

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alya is so done, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg is a Little Shit, marinette asks adrien out, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: With a combination of Ladybug confidence and Marinette awkwardness, Marinette finally asks Adrien out- with only a little interference from Alya.





	They Never Believed We’d Really Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whydocowsfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydocowsfall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marinette Asks Adrien Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/290991) by Whydocowsfall. 



“I mean it Alya, today’s the day!” Marinette insisted to her best friend.

            “Oh really?” Alya asked with a raised eyebrow, picking up her bag to go for lunch.

            “Yes really!”

            “Well there he is, ask him.”

            “What, now?  I can’t ask him now!”  Marinette squeaked, trying to hide behind the taller girl.

            “You can, and you will,” Alya told her, shoving her towards the blond.

            Marinette narrowly avoided smashing into him, putting her hand up against his locker to catch herself.

            “Hey Marinette!” Adrien greeted with a smile.

            “Go to the cinema with me please!” Marinette asked, and even channeling her Ladybug confidence didn’t stop her from rushing through the sentence.

            Adrien’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red, “of course, My- Marinette!  Tonight?”

            “Um…  you’re fine- I mean that’s fine!  Tonight’s fine!”

            “Awesome!  I have to go home for lunch but we can work out the details next period?”

            Marinette nodded, almost sprinting back to Alya.

            “I did it!  We’re going to the cinema tonight!  Oh my god, we’re going to the cinema tonight!  What am I going to wear?  What am I going to say?  Oh my god I can’t do this-”

            “Breathe, girl,” Alya interrupted, “we can figure all of that out once we get back to your house.”

            They entered the bakery, accepting the offered pastries and making their way to Marinette’s room, where Alya helped her choose an outfit and prepare for the most likely conversation topics.

            Once he got back to the mansion, Adrien went straight to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

            “Plagg, I need help.”

            “Well that much is obvious,” Plagg drawled, “you almost called her your lady.”

            “I know!  What if I slip up again?  I don’t even know why she made me think of Ladybug in that moment but I don’t want her to think that I’m thinking of another girl when we’re out together.”

            Plagg buried his face in his paws, “you’re absolutely hopeless.”

            “Just help me,” Adrien pleaded.

            “I don’t know anything about your weird teenage rituals.”

            “Please?”

            “Well, some camembert might help me think.”

            Adrien rolled his eyes but gave his kwami the cheese.

            “Offer to take her to an early movie so that you can have dinner after.  Girls like that kind of thing.  But really, who needs girls when you can have something like this,” Plagg teased, swallowing the cheese in one bite.

            “What movie should we see?”

            “How should I know?  Why don’t you ask the blogger girl?  She might have ideas.”

            Once they had returned to the classroom, Adrien passed Alya a note.

_What movie should I take Marinette to?_

            Thankfully, Alya replied before Marinette even noticed the slip of paper.

_She really wants to see the new Star Wars movie, suggest that._

            Adrien turned to smile at her, hiding his phone under the table to see what times were available.

            As soon as the final bell rang, Adrien turned around again.

            “So Marinette, I was thinking we could go to the early Star Wars and then get dinner- does that work for you?”

            Marinette turned red, a nudge from Alya pulling her back into the moment.  “You’re amazing- I mean that sounds amazing!”

            “Well then, shall we?” He took her bag, despite her half-hearted protests, and they got into his car, the Gorilla driving them to the nearest cinema.  Silently, Adrien thanked his lucky stars that Nathalie and his dad were away for a business conference, and therefore wouldn’t know that he had gone on a date.

            Adrien insisted on paying for the tickets and the snacks, and they made their way to the middle of the theatre.  They balanced the popcorn between them, and, to Marinette’s relief, it wasn’t until the movie started that she realized their arms were touching.

            Much to Alya’s chagrin, Marinette would not remember most of their dinner, too focused on managing a half normal conversation, and all too soon Adrien was dropping her off at the door to the bakery.

            “I had an amazing time tonight, I hope we can do it again,” Adrien told her softly.

            Marinette blushed, “So do I!  I’ll see you Monday?”

            Adrien smirked and kissed her quickly, “I’ll see you Monday,” he agreed, disappearing around the corner before Marinette could process what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://whydocowsfall.tumblr.com/post/158370001696/i-imagine-that-when-marinette-finally-asks-adrien  
> Also please come yell at me on Tumblr about anything ML (randomestfandoms)  
> Buy Me a Coffee? https://ko-fi.com/A2544BQY


End file.
